Together Forever No Matter What
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: Severus leaned against his husband tiredly. It had been a twenty-four hour pregnancy and it was taking a toll on him. He was sick and wasn't allowed to hold his babies. They were born at twenty-three weeks and both men were worried that they wouldn't survive. Rotten Ron,Hermione, Harry, Weasleys. Follow Draco and Aiden as they fulfill their destiny. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I dedicate this fanfic to my twin sister that died at four months just so I could live. We were born at 23 weeks. I weighed 1.5 pounds and she 1.9 pounds. She died exactly four months so that I could live. The day that she died, was the same day that I got taken off the ventilators that breathed for me it was the first time my parents got to hear me cry. She died the first, and last time my father got to hold her. She lived just long enough for one person to hold her.**

**Warnings:**

**M/M, **

**Evil Ron,Hermione,Dumbledore, Weaselys,**

* * *

"What should we call them?" Severus Malfoy asked his husband, Lucius Malfoy. They were at the Wizarding Hospital looking at two identical babies, one with white hair and one with black hair. Severus leaned against his husband tiredly. It had been a twenty-four hour pregnancy and it was taking a toll on him. He was sick and wasn't allowed to hold his babies. They were born at twenty-three weeks and both men were worried that they wouldn't survive. The babies were in a Muggle contraption called a niku. A spell was cast on them to keep them breathing. Their skin was a almost translucent color, but it was dark. Their limbs and body were all skin and bones and just like a kitten, they were born with their eyes close. Everywhere the doctors would touch them it would leave scars. It was so hard to see them like that. Their two little babies. No one had high hopes that they would live.

"Draco for the light haired."

"I like Aiden." Severus said looking at the dark haired twin. They were a perfect mixture of the two men.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" A nurse by the name of Erika said stomping over two them.

"I wanted to see them. They doctor said it was very unlikely they would live..." Severus said softly and looked down at the ground tears falling. Erika's eyes soften and she looked at the sleeping babies.

"I am sorry. Lets get you back to bed alright." She said softly and helped Lucius bring Severus to his bed where he instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dedicate this fanfic to my twin sister that died at four months just so I could live. We were born at 23 weeks. I weighed 1.5 pounds and she 1.9 pounds. She died exactly four months so that I could live. The day that she died, was the same day that I got taken off the ventilators that breathed for me it was the first time my parents got to hear me cry. She died the first, and last time my father got to hold her. She lived just long enough for one person to hold her.**

**If you read my other stories, there is almost always an angel or something about angels in them. Even though I didn't grow up with her, my twin is still my muse for writing. I know she watches over me, even if I cant feel her.  
**

**Warnings:**

**M/M, **

**Rotten Ron,Hermione, Harry, Weasleys. Harry Potter, but Draco and Aidens life instead of Harry's.  
**

**No Voldemort.**

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

* * *

"Aiden! Aiden?! Aiden?!" I yelled searching frantically for him. I had turned around for just one second and he was gone. He was gone and I didn't know where he was. It felt like a part of my was missing. I hated to be away from him and it was painful when he wasn't by my side. It hurt so much and I was afraid of what happened to him, what will happen to him if I don't find him. "Aiden!" I yelled again, my heart racing, my breathing heavy. Sweat plastered my white hair to my head. It felt like I have been running for hours, but in reality I didn't know how long I was running. It could have been minutes, but I didn't care. Father had entrusted me with him. Told us to stay on the paths, but Aiden wasn't on the path. He wasn't and I didn't know what to do! I wasn't old enough to wield a wand. I could do wandless magic either. I had no way of knowing that he was okay.

I fell to my knees choking on the air. I couldn't breath. Something was crushing me from all sides, but I knew there was nothing there. My eyes watered and I felt like I was drowning. My head hurt like dragons had stomped on it and that has happened to me before, but it wasn't even near the full grown height it would get. It felt like a dead weight was pulling me under the water. I couldn't breathing. It felt like knifes were stabbing me all over my body, salt being poured into the wounds. I hurt everywhere. I felt like I was falling apart. Pain shot through me over and over again, going up my spine and into my brain.

My world is like glass waiting to shatter. and it did, at that very moment.

I heard Aiden scream.

I forgot all about the the pain and sickness I felt and stood up. I started to run but it was like I had drank some of Dad's Fire Whiskey. Everything was swaying and moving on me, twisting and turning, blending so that everything ran together. This had never happened to me before, but, I had also never feared for Aiden's life before either. Still I ran, stumbling now and then, but I came to a clearing and a dark, shadowy figure was floating over Aiden. My vision became clear and I could stand upright without almost falling over. The pain was gone once I locked eyes with my twin.

"Get away from him!" I screamed and ran. I ran over to Aiden and covered his body with my own, shielding him from the thing that was hurting him. My wings tore through my flesh on my back and spread wide, covering Aiden and shielding him more.

"You misunderstand." A female child's voice came form the _thing. _

"No I don't. You are going to hurt Aiden!" I said accusingly and looked up at the thing. It had red glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth. It was black and dirty, like a corpse that has just been dug up after thirty years of being underground. It was wearing a black cloak and looked a lot like a dementor, but they don't have voices.

"You misunderstand. I wish no harm against the Prince." She said. "Perhaps if I change into a more appropriate form." She said and landed on the ground. Her form twisted and turned, shrank and gained color instead of this shadowy figure that was scaring Aiden. Now in the things place stood a girl that was the same age as us. She had gray hair that went past her waist and the bluest eyes we had ever seen. She was wearing a black dress that seemed to flow off her, for a ten year old that is.

"I came here on the King of Kólasi̱, meaning Hell in English." She explained. I frowned and glared at her, never moving from my place over Aiden. He was shaking slightly, but I wasn't surprised after see that creature of the underworld.

"I know what it means. Whats the password." I said not trusting her at all. She never wavered or looked away. A sign of lying.

"Angels Protect, Demons Fight." So she _was_ telling the truth. She must be one of Dad's servants then. I slowly turned my body over, never touching my twin. He looked scared and didn't know what was going on. He was searching my face for anything to go by, but it was as it always was, never showing what it felt, except when I was smiling at him. A smile that only he had ever seen. I smiled softly at him and brought a leg to rest between both of his. I put a little of my body weight on his so he would know if I was lying or not, which I never did with him. He could tell if someone was lying to him by touching the person. A method he often used wherever he went. I cupped his cheek and and brushed a tear away from the corner of his eye. He has always been more sensitive at things that upset him. He is childish. He is pure, and I am not. It should have been the other way around if you were going by looks, but I am older than he, and fate decided our personalities and roles.

"Father sent someone for us. We must still be in the radius of the house, otherwise we would have had to find the way back ourselves. But if that would have happened I would have gotten us there safely. What brought you all the way out here?" I asked softly to him. His hearing was more sensitive then mine and a normal voice would be to loud for him sometimes.

"She was scary Draco." He whispered to me and I put my forehead to his.

"I know. I know and I am sure she is sorry. Come on. Lets get you up. Don't want for you to catch a cold."  
I got off him and held out my hand. There was a complication in his birth. His underdeveloped internal system was slowly dying and he had gotten deathly sick. I suppose I could feel myself losing my other half and panicked. Even though my magic wasn't even close to being formed, my magical core sped up and formed magic, saving his life. **( This is what my twin died from. Her internal systems failed and died. She was put on life support and everyone was able to say goodbye. She as taken off and my father got to hold her. It was shortly after she was placed in his arms that she passed on. If we had been a few years later, she would have lived. )** Ever since then I could tell if he was getting sick. I could tell a lot of things like if he was hurt and often knew how he was going to react to things. I was never wrong. We didn't have the medical magic that we have now and if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have lived.

"My name is Erika." The girl said. "This is how I look to the people of my own kind. I am sorry if I scared you both. I am not use to being in this form, nor talking to angels." She said softly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Aiden said and smiled at her, holding out his hand. "I am Aiden Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said proudly and kissed her hand. Brought up to be gentlemen the both of us. True Malfoy's.

He wanted to make me proud and often copied me, but only I noticed. He copied my personality, but I knew what he was really like. I knew that if something were to happen to him, he would become defenseless and weak, like what had just happened.

I was the elder of us. He was the one that had to live no matter what. I made a vow to the Kings of Heaven and Hell the day that we turned five years old and I almost lost him again. I made an unbreakable vow to be his protector. Forever and always. He was pure and unbroken where as I wasn't pure. He lived in a world of good and looked at people as friends before enemies, where as I could give a dragons ass about them. I didn't care for people. Never have. He often calls me mean and rude, where our 'friends' call me cruel and gruesome. I had to be though. It was like Aiden was the angel and I was the demon. I lived in a world of hate and was the protector of the Angel. But he is an angel in my eyes. He is everything pure and doesn't have a evil bone in his body, but I knew, I knew that if provoked, his demon side would come out and he could be as cruel as me. I knew first hand what happened if he is provoked and have the scars to prove it.

I fought for him like I was bound to him. If he was scared and frightened, I killed whatever was making him so, but if he told me to stand down, I did. I couldn't help it and I don't know why. I hated it when he wouldn't let me fight. I hated the chance that he would be hurt. I was like an obedient dog that fought on command. As pathetic as it sounds I cant help but say that it is true.

I was brought out of my thoughts by an elbow ramming into my side. I immediately realized it was Aiden, so I didn't jump away and take a fighting stance like I would have been if it was anyone else. I had to chuckle softly at him. He was frowning disapprovingly at me with a small pout.

"You aren't listening to me..." He said and I frowned, wishing I could take back my chuckle.

"I am sorry. I was lost in thought. What were you saying?" I asked softly and smiled slightly. My Aiden smile. I usually tilted my head to the side slightly when I smiled at him. Always eager to listen to what he has to say. Always willing to listen.

"I asked if you knew what was for dinner." He said smiling. I always knew. It was a silly question to ask me, but he did every day at 4:00. He always knew what time it was without even looking at the Muggle clock we have in our room. Father cast a spell making it so that it ran on magic.

I paused and looked around. We were still walking, but Erika was no where in site, but I felt her to my right, Aiden on my left. We were back on the trail and I noticed that we were about four miles from home. Then I remember the question that I has asked him, one that he avoided. "We are having that new chicken dish that we have never had before. Aiden, what lead you all the way out there?" I asked and he immediately became uncomfortable. I frowned at that, but didn't take back my question. It took a minute for him to answer, but he eventually did. I didn't like the answer.

"I heard voices. They lead me to the clearing, but I didn't know my way back. The voices were loud and hurting my ears. I tried calling for you, but my voice wasn't working."

"Was it the same?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. I looked at his silver eyes, the same as mine. I looked into the same face that I saw when I looked in the mirror. The only difference was hair color. We even had it in the same hairstyle.

"Yes." he whispered and I nodded taking his hand.

"Lets go. We don't want to be late yeah?" I asked lightly and smiled my Aiden smile, hiding my worry deep inside me.

"You're worried." he said softly and I frowned. I was suddenly looking into dull eyes. My eyes. No!

"No. I am just hungry." I said and smiled. "Dinner was smelling good when Storm was starting it." I said and laughed softly as his eyes brightened.

"I am hungry to. Wanna have a race?" He asked, but didn't give me time to answer, already knowing what I was going to say.

"Ready, Set, Go!" He said in a rush. He had said it so fast I only heard 'go'. I took off running, always a step behind him. I smiled and laughed with him. I would go a little faster then him, and he would push himself to beat me. Then I would go faster and he would push himself to beat me. I smiled, the clearing, voices, all behind me. I was in the here and now. I didn't get to just think about the here and now often. But it was always when I was running, the wind blowing in my shoulder length white hair, that I could forgot about the past, and not think about the future.

Laughter filled my eyes and that is all that matters. All that matters. Laughter echoed throughout the forest, catching on the leaves and sunlight. Brightening the forest as the thick trees started to thin out. The sun was setting and it would be dark soon.

"Slow poke!" I said and ran faster, ten feet ahead of it. I heard his 'tsk' like he couldn't believe I could run faster than him. He quickly caught up, but i just ran that much faster. We had two miles to go and the sun was going down fast. If we didn't make it out of the forest before the sun went down we would be locked out of the wards. It was a precaution we had to take about out 'family member' breaking in and trying to do things. It blocked people out at the second the sun went down. "Come on! Gotta catch up!" I said. I was pushing my limit I knew. I was breathing hard, sweat pouring down my face, and I knew if I was pushing my limits, I was way past Aidens. I frowned and could have slapped myself for not thinking of it earlier. I was a fucking angel. I had wings that could fly faster than running, but it was to late now. We were pushing it was it was. We couldn't stop. We were almost there. Come on Come on Come on!

Thirty seconds.

Twenty Five Seconds.

Twenty Seconds.

Ten Seconds.

Five Seconds.

Four Seconds.

Three Seconds.

Two seconds.

One Second.

I pushed Aiden through the ward and slammed into it. My wrist broke. I fell to the ground on my knees and tried to get my barrings right. I breathed in deeply trying to calm my breathing. I held my hand to my chest and cradled it close with my good hand. I looked straight ahead where I knew Aidens face would be. There would be ripple marks wherever he touched. I could make out if it was his whole hand or just his fingers. I knew he would be trying to get to me.

"Stop it. You are just going to keep getting burned. Aiden stop. I will be okay. Go and tell Father and Dad what has happened. You know you cant stay out here. I don't what you arguing! Please Aiden I need you to go into the house. Please! I need you to go. I know you are still there. Now wipe your tears. I am not dead and I wont be. I will be here in the morning. You need to be strong for me you hear. You cant be crying for me. I protected you, just like I always have. Please Aiden, please listen to me. You can see me from our bedroom window. You can sleep on the window seal like you do sometimes and see me before you sleep. You need to listen to me. Do you understand. Don't touch the ward. I don't want you to get burned again. I love you. Goodnight. Let me know you understand." I said softly, almost sadly. We have never slept apart in all of our years of life.

Twelve ripples.

Two for his hands.

Ten for his fingers.

"I told you to not touch it again! Now that you understand Go." I held my hand up and touched the ward, flinching when my skin started to burn. I felt Aidens hand and closed my eyes, healing his hand. I frowned. I was feeling dizzy but my healing wouldn't have caused it. It was a simple burn. "A-Aiden go. Now. I will be okay." I said softly and felt him leave. It hurt with every step he took away from me, but he couldn't feel it. He never did.

* * *

"Draco! Draco! Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco DRACO!" I yelled beating my hands against the wards. "DRACO!" I screamed, but he couldn't hear me. He could hear me. "Draco Draco!" Again and again it hit the ward, and again and again my hands would burn. I barely heard him talking to me. He was holding his wrist to his chest with one of his hands for support. He as injured himself while he was saving me. He was looking straight at me. Tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"Stop it. You are just going to keep getting burned. "

"No! I am going to get to you!"

"Aiden stop. I will be okay. Go and tell Father and Dad what has happened. You know you cant stay out here."

"You cant stay out here either! Who knows what is out there!"

"I don't what you arguing! Please Aiden I need you to go into the house. Please! I need you to go. I know you are still there. Now wipe your tears. I am not dead and I wont be."

"How do you know?!" I yelled desperately, trying to get him to understand.

"I will be here in the morning. You need to be strong for me you hear. You cant be crying for me. I protected you, just like I always have. Please Aiden, please listen to me. You can see me from our bedroom window. You can sleep on the window seal like you do sometimes and see me before you sleep. You need to listen to me. Do you understand. Don't touch the ward. I don't want you to get burned again. I love you. Goodnight. Let me know you understand." He said softly.

"I am not going to just leave you out here! What if they come for you?! Draco!" I yelled and wiped at my face angrily. I slammed my hands angrily. Angry at him for suggesting that I leave him here and angry at myself that I was caught off guard and let him push me.

"I told you to not touch it again! Now that you understand Go." He held his hand up and touched the ward, flinching when his skin started to burn. I immediately put my hands to his, flinching when my hard started to burn even more. He bowed his head and I felt my hand warm. The burning was gone in my hand and I quickly removed it before it got burned again. My other hand was bleeding, but I didn't care. I looked up and saw Erika smiling evilly. No No No No No No NO! Draco slumped slightly from his kneeling position. "A-Aiden go. Now. I will be okay."

"No you wont!" I screamed, by black wings tore through my body and spread out wide. I quickly got into the air and flew as fast as I could back to the house. I didn't look back as I entered the house. I reached the door. With my wings still known I rushed in, knocking a few pictures over. "Father! Daddy! Help me!" I screamed as loud as I could. I heard a chair fall to the ground in the kitchen and pounding footsteps. i rubbed my at eyes tears forming again, but I couldn't let them fall no matter how scared I was.

"The wards. twardoseacoshedmeughandnowhe isrika!Erikaeanaisoingrthim!" I yelled and the tears sprang forth. I couldn't stop them.

"Slow down. Slow down sweetie." Father said softly.

"You don't understand! No! No! Draco is outside! He is outside the Wards!" I yelled talking much more slowly. I rushed back outside and was by Draco almost instantly. Erika, feeling all three of our presence fled. I beat against the wards again and again. Each hit brought more and more burns to my hands. The soon cracked and started to bleed, but I didn't care. Draco was laying on his side, his wings shown. Both broken and at odd angles. " Draco!" I screamed and fell to my knees, clawing at the dirt, trying to dig under the wards.

Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from Draco. No No No No No No!

"NO NO NO NO NO! NO LET ME GO! DRACO! DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO! WAKE UP! DRACO! DRACO PLEASE! PLEASE DRACO!" I screamed, sobbing. My heart was tearing in two, only to shatter into a million pieces once it was torn. I fought hard against Father. "Please Please please." I whimpered and just sobbed into Fathers shoulder. Dad was on the other side of the wards. He picked up my other half and walked back in where he set him down and started tending to his wounds. "Draco Draco..." I whimpered every so often. I felt strong arms hugging me close, but they weren't the ones I wanted. They weren't the ones I was use to. I couldn't reach Draco because while it seals people out, it also seals them in. Only the caster is allowed to travel between it while it is up, as well as bring them in. I am so stupid. I didn't think of it sooner. I had tried to do it myself and its my fault that he is this way.

"No, sweetie, its not your fault." Father whispered and I frowned. I had said that out loud? I closed my eyes and continued to sob. I didn't know the awful things that she had done to him. I just knew that it could be anything because time seems to go slower outside of the wards. We are in the Angel world were Heaven and Hell coexist. There really is no time in the Angel World except our little bubble that is like Earth with a morning and night and sunrise and sunset. You would be out in the Angel world for years and in some parts years could equal seconds in earth time. She could have had him for days. Oh Daddy. Please let him be alright.

* * *

I woke up to sobbing. An angel was crying for me. It wasn't just any angel though. It was my angel. I frowned and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and out of focus, But I knew it was nighttime. I sighed and started to cough violently. "Draco!" I heard. Father must be taking him away for his voice was far off.

"Draco, can you hear me son?"

"Yes." I said roughly and sat up, my body screamed in pain, but I ignored it. "Father, how is Aiden." I asked, always afraid of what might happen to him if I wasn't awake and by his side. I forgot often that Father and Dad could protect him as well, better then I.

"Worried, but protected and safe." he said. He knew my biggest concerns. Was he protected? Was he hurt? Is he awake? Where is he. " Don't move much. Your wounds are still healing. You can't feel it right now... but your wings..."

"I know." I said softly looking down. A hand was placed on my head and I looked up at Dad.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. It wasn't your fault." he spoke softly. This was a voice he often used to talk to Aiden in, but I loved it when he used it on me as well. It made me feel more then just a protector. Like I was his son as well. Its my fault. I push them away so much they don't know how to act around me. I am cold and distant to everyone but Aiden. In a way, I was just a protector, but I knew as everyone else did, that I was loved by my family and they called me their own. A untouchable, which was a rank lower than us, or anyone lower then that, was punished by death for touching the wings of the royals. But it was a much longer and hard life if you broken one, but she had broken both of mine. Father and Dad wouldn't let this go until she was found. She would be allowed to live, if only to survive the torture that she would be put through, through out eternity. The humans have rape as the most awful, sinful thing that can be done to them, but here, it was to touch wings. Angels of all ages would participate in sexual acts. Most even liked it under force, so therefore it wasn't a sin, nor a crime like in the Human world.

I didn't flinch when he brought my wings close to my body and folded them back into place. I couldn't feel the pain. he must have given me a numbing pill. It only worked on angels because our body was different from the humans. We have more tolerance to pain, and have more strength then them. We could see better, hear better, smell better, anything the humans could do, we could do ten times better and even things they couldn't do, we could.

Dad bound my wings to my back so that they would heal over time. Wings were the only thing that we couldn't heal. They had to heal on their own. Maybe its because they make us who we are or because they are more pure them the rest of our bodies. Angel wings are formed form the personality of the one that wields them. It didn't matter what side you were born on, light or dark, wings were always pure, even if they were black, or evil. It was a crime to touch them without permission, just like it was a crime to touch humans privet parts. Our wings, unlike normal angels, could be turned into tattoos on our backs instead of having them out all of the time. It was safer that way, especially in the Human world, where only royals could travel and be seen.

We would be going there when summer ended. September first was when the train leaves for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of the Royals learn not only Angel magic but, get to learn Wizard magic as well. It was to better our knowledge for when we had to rule Earth and the Angel world. Dad, Severus Malfoy was the angel of Hell. There was no god like in the Muggle religions and Father, Lucius Malfoy, was the angel of heaven. Together they ruled the Angel World and Earth as well. They were both their creations, as were wizards or anything besides animal or human. They ruled everything.

"Draco!" Aiden yelled and flung himself at me. I frowned and stepped closer. Father had frozen him in place. They all had a worried expression on their face. I stepped closer to him again and hugged him lightly. Father set him down and I regrettably flinched when Aiden hugged me tightly. I held back any noise that I was sure anyone else would have made from the pain I was not feeling. Numbing pill has worn off. "Draco?" He asked worriedly and pulled away from me. I frowned again at the loss of contact.

"I am fine." I assured him softly. I flinched when he glared at me. Careless. I forgot that he was touching me.

"You lied... to me..." He said brokenly. I frowned and looked away.

"I didn't want you to worry Angel." I said softly and looked up when I smelt the tears. I cupped his cheek and wiped them away. "Sh... don't cry. Please don't cry." I said and hugged him close. I closed my eyes when he didn't wrap his arms around me. He knew it would hurt. " Its okay. I will be okay." I said softly.

"Aiden, Draco's wings are broken and will take a long time to heal. You need to be careful with him okay." Father said softly and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Dad took Father into his arms, the same way that I would Aiden. Aiden and I were in no way lovers though. It was a protector brotherly love that only twins share. I smiled softly when Aiden wrapped his arms around my neck. I put my forehead to his and closed my eyes. Black and White, opposites, but forever together.


End file.
